User blog:Cbonde101/Lars Lentwood
Lars Lentwood is a quite average, unmarried bachelor, who was taken in by the Lentwood family years ago. The Lentwoods helped him achieve a college degree, where he received a full education. After graduating, he received a job as a police officer in Autumn City. Unknown to Lars, he is actually the alter-ego of an ancient hero named Omegalus, who saved the world from an evil alien overlord bent on throwing the world into anarchy and subjugating everyone on Errora. While Omegalus had severely damaged and weakened the overlord, he was eventually tricked by the enemy's tactics, and was thrown across space along with the rest of his companions. He landed on Avalon, conveniently falling into a resevoir of life-preserving water, which kept his body intact. A millenia and a half later, he was found and taken in by the Lentwood family, but the persona of Omegalus has been eclipsed by Lars. Appearance Lars has short black hair that goes down to his ears, and solid blue eyes. He always seems to be wearing a simple white button-up dress shirt with a blue tie, black khakis, and a pair of dress shoes. In battle, he usually discards anything additional he's wearing. Omegalus wears a long-tailed, collared red trench coat with white gauntlets, as well as pauldrons on the shoulders. He wears high greaves that go just up to his knees. Whenever Omegalus takes on Lars' body, his clothes somehow change into this. It makes for a badass transformation sequence. Personality Lars is a average, rather friendly man, befriending many of his fellow officers during his time in the force. He usually spends his time reading books or the newspaper. However, despite his relatively lax and laid-back demeanor, he has a strong sense of duty and justice, and takes pride in his job. Omegalus was an extreme prodigy, being only 17 when he had first saved the world (which he had gone on to do a fair amount of times before being incapacitated). Contrary to Lars, he had a rather bombastic personality, displaying barbaric tendencies such as quick eating, meat-loving, and a passion for competition and battle. However, despite this, he would always stop whatever he'd be doing at the time, and do everything he could to save the world. Since they share a body, Lars's persona is occasionally temporarily overwritten by Omegalus. Abilities and Skills (Lars) Immense Physical Strength: Lars possesses insane superhuman strength well above that of the advanced races of Avalon (superhumans, Draconians, Vampires), and even some extraterrestrials. During police training, he knocked a punching bag off its chain, causing it to fly into the wall ahead of it and crack it, nearly killing another officer who was nearby, with only a casual push. He is able to wreck apart cliffsides, collapse entire buildings, and one-hit K.O. an enormous dragon when he himself claimed he was only "practicing." He is strong enough to casually trade blows with the likes of General Moalus, and Canmajor, who were both extraterrestrial enemies that Hill could not defeat. In fact, he's known for effortlessly dealing with foes that the whole Superhuman Justice Committee can't even harm. Immense Speed: 'Lars can run at speeds exceeding those of racecars and fighter jets easily, without breaking so much as a sweat. His full speed is unknown, however, it has been estimated to be seven times the speed of sound. 'Superhuman Endurance and Durability: He can shrug off gunshots and impalement easily and continue to fight effectively. He displayed his durability by crushing General Moalus's knuckles simply by flexing the muscles on his forehead against the alien general's punch. Superhuman Stamina: He can fight for hours on end without even feeling the slightest fatigue. Superhuman Reflexes: He can react to oncoming attacks as if his perception of movement is in slow-motion. Incredibly Strong Punch: Lars once punched a Moon Rock life form that could regenerate itself in the blink of an eye from a single cell, so hard, the lifeform's healing factor malfunctioned, and the being exploded. Abilities and Skills (Omegalus) Magnohuman Condition: Omegalus is a Magnohuman, one of the earliest form of advanced humans to ever live. Because of this, he possesses ridiculous strength, speed and endurance. At his prime, he was capable of deadlifting an entire castle off of the ground, and throwing it, and could crumble fortress walls simply by tapping it hard enough, and was able to split apart mountains. His speed was near-godlike. He was able to move at 1/50th the speed of light, and dodge attacks quickly enough to create afterimages. His endurance was also astonishing. He could shrug off impalement numerous times, and wake up after falling all the way from the moon to Errora, within a minute. Megaton Punch: Even more so than Lars. Omegalus was able to kill an alien warrior god the size of a mountain, who had an instantaneous healing factor, with a single punch, without even touching his opponent and simply leaving the wind force generated by the punch to obliterate the target on a cellular level. Omegalus likened the feat to "swatting a fly." Master Combat Skill: Omegalus was so skilled in combat, even at an early age, that he could go toe-to-toe against the various deities of Errora with enough efficacy to stand a decent chance. His strength at the age of 17 was comparable to that of a demigod, and as the days went on he only became stronger, enough to almost defeat Larelic, the Errorian God of War in a battle that lasted 4 whole days. The fight ended in a draw. Indomitable Will: Some of Omegalus's feats of strength and endurance can be traced back to his incredibly strong determination to not fail. With it, he has turned the impossible into the possible, and moved the immovable object. His knack for saving the world was simply due to his lust for adventure, and subsequent willpower to keep moving regardless of the circumstances, and every time he had managed to pull through, save for when he was knocked unconscious for a millenia. Trivia *The character was inspired by a mix of Saitama from OnePunch-Man, and Alto/Elcrest from Stella Glow. Category:Blog posts